


Tarantism

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Canon Era, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: The urge to overcome melancholy by dancing.





	Tarantism

“Bad day?”

Skittery covered his head with his pillow, and flopped over onto his side. Normally Bumlets was a real quiet guy. Normally he didn’t wander around interrupting your thoughts and asking stupid questions. He kept his mouth shut, and that was his best quality, far as Skittery cared to assign good qualities to anybody when the world was terrible and out to get him. 

Bumlets was looking up at Skittery now. Skittery couldn’t see him, but he could feel him.

“The other guys tell you?” 

Bumlets shrugged. Skittery wasn’t watching him, but he knew he was shrugging. Maybe he was developing a sixth sense as a consolation prize for his entire life being a crapshoot. 

“I met a boy at Irving hall,” Bumlets said, all easy and casual. “Invited me to go dancing tonight.” 

“So?” 

“You in?” 

Skittery sat up to get a closer look at Bumlets. “Do I look like I wanna go dancing?” He asked. 

Bumlets didn’t say anything. He seemed to be examining his nails, which were clean for a newsie. 

“Will there be liquor?” Skittery asked. 

“There can be.” 

“This a fancy dress party?” 

“You know I don’t own anything other than what I’m wearing. Does it look fancy to you?” 

“To hell with it,” Skittery said, pushing himself off the bed and onto the floor. “Sure. Let’s go dancing. Can’t make things any worse.”


End file.
